Courage
by xrobstarx
Summary: Robin is having a hard time telling Starfire how he feels,well until speedy comes along..... will speedy steal stars heart first? RobxStarxSPEEDY more speedy at the begginning
1. Unexpected

Courage -- Chapter 1 -- Unexpected Visit

Robin's POV.

At the Titans Tower, all the titans _except beastboy,cyborg&raven (beastboy & cyborg are playing video games while raven is reading one of her dull gothic books) _were enjoying a pepperoni,mint,banana pizza,

when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I shall answer the doorbell." Starfire Said. _she is so beautiful, if only i had the courage to tell her how i feel..._

Starfire slowly opened the door to see..._SPEEDY?..._

_I mean its nice to see him, but he once tried to steal starfire away from me..._

"Speedy, its nice to see you again." I Said.

"Hey Robin, look i was wondering if i could uh stay here for a while." Speedy Said.

_NO WAY U BETTER NOT TRY TO HIT ON STAR..._

"Oh please Robin, he has no where else to go to." Starfire Said.

_i'd do anything for you star..._

"Sure...Raven,Beastboy,Cyborg is that ok?" I Screamed.

"Uh..whatever i dont really care." Raven Said as she continued reading.

"sure", Cyborg and BB Said.

"Well i guess u can." I Said.

"YAY, many thanks Robin!" Starfire Said, "You may sleep in Terra's bedroom, i shall take u there."

"Awesome thanks! & sure Star." Speedy Said with a dreamy grin.

_next chapter coming soon. email me for ideas..._


	2. Jealous

Courage --- Chapter 2 --- Jealous

_"Oh, thank you Robin!" Starfire Said, "You may sleep in Terra's bedroom, i will take u there."_

_"cool thanks,and sure Star." Speedy Said with a dreamy grin_.

At Terra's former bedroom...

"This will be your bedroom, friend." Starfire Said as she walked into a big yellow room with an orange bed.

"Thanks Star, i reall appreciate it." Speedy Said as he sat on the bed...

"You are welcome...i shall leave now." Starfire Said.

"Wait!...will you stay for awhile please?" Speedy Said.

"Of course friend." Starfire Said as she sat next to him, "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Well..nothing really i just want to be with you." Speedy Said as he leaned towards star for a kiss...

Meanwhile...Robin was spying on them and overheard their little conversation.

Before Speedy said or did anything else he decided to interrupt. he couldnt

let speedy steal her heart and first kiss.

"Hi, um Star can i speak to you for a minute?" He Said.

"uh..sure Robin." Starfire Said. She left Speedy's side and walked into the hallway with Robin.

"Starfire look um...I..I..." He stuttered as he turned red.

"y-yes?..." Starfire said.

"u-uh nothing nevermin." He completly froze.

"ok friend robin,i shall return to speedy." She said as she headed for his room completly puzzled.

"NO!..i mean would you like to..." Robin said.

"ROBIN,STAR,SPEEDY COME HERE QUICK!" Cyborg shouted.

they rushed over to the living room...

"Hurry! were about to watch "Spooky man 2"! He said.

suddenly the alarm rang..._brrrrringggggg._

_what will happen next?..._


	3. Slade

SLADE --- Chapter 3 -- Courage

_"ROBIN,STAR,SPEEDY COME HERE QUICK!" Cyborg shouted._

_they rushed over to the living room..._

_"Hurry! were about to watch "Spooky man 2"! He said._

_suddenly the alarm rang...brrrrringggggg._

The titans and speedy went to an old alley to see SLADE.

"Ok Titans..GO!" Robin Said. He ran up to slade and threw

his birdrang. He ducked it and kicked robin in the shins. He fell to to the

cold ground but got up and charged again. This time he actually

hit slade and make his ankle bleed a little.

"Wow, Robin haven't we been training?" Slade said as he

jumped into the air trying to kick robin in his face. Robin jumped

back and punched slade in his throat which made him to

fall back and gasp for air.

"Actually, yes i have." Robin said.

Beastboy and Cyborg attacked after that.

Cyborg shot a sonic boom at slade but

he dodged it easily.

"I dont have time for this, i didnt come to fight." Slade said. He

ran towards starfire quickly.

"STAR!" Robin said. He ran for star but unfortunately was too late.

Slade grabbed her and ran.

"OH NO STARFIRE!" Speedy Said. He ran after slade as

fast as he could and he WAS successful. He threw a

flaming arrow at him and slade fell to the floor with half his mask

falling off.

Starfire fell to the floor, but Speedy quickly ran to her side.

"STAR, are you ok?" Speedy Said. He gently stroked her

fiery red hair.

"y-y-you called me..star." Starfire said as she gazed at him with

her beautiful emerald eyes.She gently hugged him until...

"STAR..are..y-you..ok?" Robin said stutterly as he watched them hug.

He suddenly felt a sudden rage of anger flow through his body.

"Titans..lets go home" Robin said with a bit of anger.

_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT :O ILL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE THIS TIME LOL.**_


	4. The Park

CHAPTER 4 --- THE PARK

_"y-y-you called me..star." Starfire said as she gazed at him with_

_her beautiful emerald eyes.She gently hugged him until..._

_"STAR..are..y-you..ok?" Robin said stutterly as he watched them hug._

_He suddenly felt a sudden rage of anger flow through his body._

_"Titans..lets go home" Robin said with a bit of anger._

Back in the Titans Tower...

It was 10pm and the titans were tired.

Speedy,Beastboy,Raven and Cyborg went to there rooms. Starfire decided

to thank Speedy properly for saving her life. Robin quietly follwed her

without making a sound.

"I've got talk to her." Robin thought as he followed her to speedy's

room. Robin decided to hide behind a nearby flower pot stand in the

hallway.

Meanwhile, Speey wasn't all that tired and was getting ready to walk

around the park a little. He was only in his red and orange striped boxers.

Starfire quietly entered his room...

"STAR..I..." Speedy muttered. He quickly put on some pants.

"Speedy i am sorry for walking in like that." Starfire said as she blushed.

Speedy chuckled. "Its ok Star." He said with a smile. " I was just going

to take a walk in the park,...would you like to come with me?"

"Of course, let me get changed." Starfire said. She gave him a grin and headed

towards her room.

Robin, overhearing their conversation was about to blow.

He thought his chances with Star were now over, but he didn't give up hope.

Speedy heard a know on his door and opened the door...

_"S-s-s-tar, you look..HOT"_ He thought. She was wearing a black 'TIGHT'

leather jacket with a matching white mini-skirt.

"Star, you look great." He said and smiled sharply.

Starfire blushed and grinned happily. "Thank you. Lets go!"

They walked to the park holding hands and when they got there,

they noticed and blushed. They sat down on a bench there still holding hands.

Starfire looked at him for about 4 seconds and he looked at her back.

"Thank you." Starfire said then smiled.

"Huh..for what."

"For rescuing me...from slade."

"Of course Star. I wouldnt want anything to happen to you." He said.

"Star...ive been meaning to tell you something.."

"umm yes..." She said blushing a bit.

"Star..I..I..I, would you like to, go out with me." Speedy said with his

eyes full of love,hope,and understading.

"S-sspeedy." Starfire said. They leaned in for a kiss untill...

Star's communicator went off. They ignored it though..

There lips finally touched and they shared a passionate kiss.

Starfire put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Speedy put his arms around her waist and they fell to the floor, but did'nt really care.

"EW GROSS." A little 7 year old said with his mom by his side."Sweetie leave them

alone."

They blushed and got up. "Um, we'll be leaving now." Speedy said

as he held his girlfriends hand and left.

They entered titans tower and went to Starfire's room.

"Goodnight Speedy." Starfire said. She kissed him softly on his

cheek.

"Goodnight Star." Speedy said & smiled. _"i love you" he thought._

_**AWWW ISNT THAT CUTE D NEXT CHAPTER COMING VERY SOON.**_


	5. Hurt

CHAPTER 5 --- HURT

_"Goodnight Star." Speedy said & smile. "i love you" he thought._

11:40pm. During that night Starfire couldn't sleep. She was thinking

about what she had just done with speedy. In her heart she knows that

she loves Robin. But she thought Robin could never lover _her. _So shes using

Speedy to take her mind off Robin...

Robin also couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Star.

He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Starfire replied.

"Um its me, Robin."

_oh no. what if he asks where i was..._

"You may enter." "Hey Star..I came here earlier, where were you?" Robin asked.

"Well I..." She stuttered. She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Well..Speedy and I went for a little walk."

_A WALK? he thought._

"Oh." He said with a frown. "Look Star I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes.." Starfire said with hope.

"Well you see..Star, I..Iloveyou." Before she could answer he continued...

"I know this is a bit weird...but well I fell in love with you the first day I layed my

eyes on you."

"Robin..I.." She said. _OMG...HE LOVES ME. :)_

Robin sighed..."Oh well i guess thats your answer for imsorryidontloveyou."

He was about to walk out of her room when she stopped him.

"NO...Robin, I love you too." Starfire Said with a grin.

_SHE LOVES ME._

"Really?..but i thought you and Speedy..."

"I love you..alot. But I thought you didn't love me."

"Speedy asked me out and..."

"no..."

"Im sorry, i said yes."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Robin SCREAMED.

"Robin please...i do."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH SPEEDY."

"BECAUSE I NEEDED TO TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU

DIDN'T LOVE ME." Starfire said crying.

Robin was MAD. He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Well...now I dont anymore." Robin said.

He really didn't mean that. I mean she was everything to him.

"THATS OK...Because I dont love you either anymore.

I never did." She said. "GET OUT"

Robin left her room and she slammed her door shut.

He felt so foolish for yelling at her.

His chances with her were probably never there.

MEANWHILE IN STAR'S ROOM...

Starfire went to bed crying and sobbing.

Her eyes red and puffy.

Speedy heard a door slam and went to Starfire's side.

He ran to her door and into her room.

"STAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Speedy said.

"Yes..im fine." Starfire said. _he really cares about me..._

"Speedy..." Starfire said. "Do you..love me"

"Star...of course." Speedy said. He leaned in for a kiss..but she held back.

"no...Speedy you can't love me." She said with a frown.

"huh...what do mean..."

"Speedy..What if I dont love you."

"But Star...then why'd you agree to be my girlfriend..."

"Because...i love Robin. But i wasn't sure if he loved me so.."

"So its Bird Boy.ERRR"

"Im sorry Speedy.."

**AWWW THATS SO CUTE. POOR SPEEDY. YES AT THE END ITS ROB/STAR.**


	6. Apologies

APOLOGIES --- CHAPTER 6 -- COURAGE

_Speedy heard a door slam and went to Starfire's side._

_He ran to her door and into her room._

_"STAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Speedy said. _

_"Yes..im fine." Starfire said. he really cares about me..._

_"Speedy..." Starfire said. "Do you..love me"_

_"Star...of course." Speedy said. He leaned in for a kiss..but she held back._

_"no...Speedy you can't love me." She said with a frown._

_"huh...what do mean..."_

_"Speedy..What if I dont love you." _

_"But Star...then why'd you agree to be my girlfriend..."_

_"Because...i love Robin. But i wasn't sure if he loved me so.."_

_"So its Bird Boy.ERRR"_

_"Im sorry Speedy.."_

10:00am in TITANS TOWER:

While BB, CY, and Raven were in the main room playing video games with raven watching,

Star, Speedy, and Robin were just awakening.

Robin was first. He got up from his red and black bed in his room

and walked over to bathroom in the hallway in black boxers with an R on them and with just his bare chest.

Speedy also woke up from his sleeping chambers but was heading to starfire's room to

check up on her, remembering last night.

He gently knocked on the door once. The door slid open and he was greeted by a beautiful

red head in a purple cami and SHORT, gray pajama shorts.

"Morning Star" Speedy spoke first as he gave her a warm loving smile and leaned in for a kiss.

She frowned and backed away.

"Speedy, remember what i said last night." She said with a depressed look on her face.

"Im sorry Star." He sighed. "Its just that i, i love you so much, and i really cant stand having bird boy here come between us."

_bird boy.._

That name echoed down the hall to the bathroom where a sad Robin was brushing his teeth.

As he heard that he quickly rinsed his mouth out, went to his room,put on his old uniform and traced the sound. The sound traced back to Speedy and Starfire.

Robin didn't want Speedy to make a move so he quickly stepped in. But just then, he remembered last night.

So instead he just walked right past them and into the main room acting like he didn't see them at all.

At that, Starfire quickly closed the door, jumped in her purple bed and teared her beautiful emerald eyes out until they got puffy and looked dreary again.

Speedy quickly took action and barged into her room to comfort her. He sat on her bed and she got up and gently hugged him.

"S-s-speedy" She managed to get those words out of her mouth and began to cry again.

Seeing her cry like this, Speedy suddenly felt depressed too. They embraced each other gently and stayed that way for about 2 minutes.

"Star", "Star im sorry he hurt you but...hes not the only guy out there, in here..for you"

She realized what he was saying and leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Oh Speedy"

"I...I think..I love you" Surprised Speedy responded to the kiss though. The feeling of her warm rosy lips on his made him lose control.

He deepened the kiss and attempted to take her shirt off, but being as kind and honest as she was she didnt let him.

"Speedy, not so fast." She said smiling. "I need to ask you something..."

"Of course Star, anything" He replied.

"...Speedy..h-how much do you love me" She responded still a bit sad from the Robin scene.

"Star." He hugged her once more and leaned in for a kiss.

This time after a few minutes later, She DID let him invade in her shirt_. (NO, NO LEMON IN THIS CHP. OR STORY IN FACT)_

Starfire deepened the kiss and enjoyed every single moment and peck.

Deep in his heart, He loved her more than air. _or does he..._

Right after robin walked past them, he started to feel guilty and he know he LOVED star very much, so

he figured Speedy was already gone and wanted to go apologize. He stepped in front of the door that read STARFIRE and began to knock 'lightly'.

Speedy and Starfire didn't hear it though with all that _stuff_ that they were doing.

So Robin decided to just step right in. He slowly slid open the door of her room...

HIS MASKED EYES WIDELY OPENED.

"S-S-STAR?" He said softly with a hot tear rolling down his cheek.

**ILL UPDATE SOON. ROBxSTAR PARTS SOON. READ & REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Betrayal

CHAPTER 7 BETRAYAL

**DONT worry yall, Star and Robin are gonna be together soon.**

**SPEEDY SUCKS.**

_Starfire deepened the kiss and enjoyed every single moment and peck._

_Deep in his heart, He loved her more than air. or does he..._

_Right after robin walked past them, he started to feel guilty and he know he LOVED star very much, so_

he figured Speedy was already gone and wanted to go apologize. He stepped in front of the door that read STARFIRE and began to knock 'lightly'.

_Speedy and Starfire didn't hear it though with all that stuff that they were doing._

_So Robin decided to just step right in. He slowly slid open the door of her room..._

_HIS MASKED EYES WIDELY OPENED._

_"S-S-STAR?" He said softly with a hot tear rolling down his cheek._

As soon as Robin saw this, he felt like the world was pushing down on his shoulders.

"Sssstar.." He said. With his eyes filled with anger and hate. But not at Starfire, He plunged toward Speedy and punched him in his left masked eye.

"YOU…BASTARD." He said punching and slapping his face as hard as he could.

Speedy took action suddenly and kicked his nose making Robin fall back and hit the back wall.

"WHO.." Speedy said as he punched Robin's cheek…"THE….FUCK…DO…YOU…THINK YOU ARE" He said between punches.

They continued this rampage leaving Starfire on her bed crying and shouting out 'STOP'

"ROBIN, STOP!" Starfire said as she attemped to get in the fight and stop it.

But too bad for her, Speedy accidently punched _her_ instead of Robin as she stood between them. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"STAR" They both shouted. Robin beat Speedy to her and scooped her up.

"GET OUT SPEEDY. You've ruined her life enough!" Said a bruised and teary Robin as he pulled out his bird rang. Speedy scoffed, and said "My pleasure, but don't worry ill be back for her."

As soon as he left the tower, Speedy went back to his 'headquaters'. (_hint hint_: SLADE)

"Have you brought the girl..?" "No…a certain person got in my way."

Slade scoffed at him with an angry look on his face. He then pulled Speedy's collar.

"humph….IF the girl is not her by tommorow…YOU.WILL.PAY." He said.

Slade dropped Speedy, turned around and walked into the shadows.

Speedy stood there, really pissed.

"err, Bird Boy." He said.

READ & REVIEW PLEASE.

I KNOW THIS IS A BIT SHORT BUT IM GONNA UPDATE SOON.

MAYBE IN ABOUT 2-3 DAYS OR TOMMOROW.


End file.
